


Recovery

by NikkiKaji



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Ace is actually "Undere", Bathing/Washing, Bruises, Injury Recovery, Licking, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Surprise Kissing, Yandere, deredere, kinda rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiKaji/pseuds/NikkiKaji
Summary: Takes place after Chapter 4 of The Squidbeak Splatoon 2.  After Agent 4 arrives at the apartment with bruises and marks, Ace's obsessive side begins to show.





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> I created this because Ace and Kaito haven't been getting a lot of story time. It's nothing much, but I figured you guys might like it?

Kaito slowly opened the door to his apartment, the metal hinges squeaking as they moved. It was already nightfall by the time he’d finished with the Underground Facility mission, and his body was killing him. When he stepped through the door and closed it behind him, the inkling was ready to strip out of his uniform and collapse on the couch since he felt too exhausted to even reach his bedroom. However, when he noticed that the living room lights where already on, he’d known that someone was in there waiting for his arrival.

In front of him, Ace was lying with his legs stretch across the couch, his head propped up with a pillow as he read a sports magazine. His attention was drawn to Kaito after hearing the door shut, causing him to put the magazine aside. He removed his reading glasses and sat them on the coffee table, looking at his boyfriend with calm eyes.

“Hey, babe. You’re back later than usual. Did the mission go okay?” he asked as Kaito walked over to the couch and sat down. He leaned forward and helped the inkling unzip his hero jacket, causing him to wince and gasp in pain. When the piece of clothing finally slipped off onto the couch, Kaito was left with only his black tank top, which revealed several marks and bruises scattered around his body.

Ace gasped, touching at one of the burn marks on Kaito’s arm, causing the inkling to flinch and pull away in response. “O-Oh my god… Who did this?” the octoling questioned, an angered expression forming on his face. “Tell me, Kaito!”

The agent knew that he had to choose his words carefully. Ever since they’d met, Ace was always super obsessed with Kaito. If anyone ever threatened him, or even looked at him funny, the octoling suddenly became super protective—no, _crazily_ protective. It was a side of him that only Kaito knew about, and thankfully he’s (mostly) been able to keep Ace calm whenever things almost went bad. Still, he knew what his boyfriend was capable of.

“Just a little injury from an—a-ahh…—splat bomb. Don’t worry, we caught the criminal and now they’re in police custody.” Kaito answered.

"Good..." Ace said, leaning in closer to his boyfriend. "Otherwise I would've dealt with them myself, octoling or not."

A chill went down Kaito spine when Ace lightly grazed his tongue on one of the marks located on his arm. The emotionless look on the octoling’s face frightened the older boy as he watched Ace make his way to his shoulder, and then his neck. Surprisingly, the marks didn’t hurt as much as he expected them to when Ace’s tongue glided over them, but instead left a stinging sensation. He let out a quiet gasp.

“I’ve told you before to s-...stop licking me. It’s gross.” Kaito scolded, placing the palm of his hand on Ace’s face and pushing him away. Ace fell back into the couch and laughed, rolling onto the floor and hitting the carpet with a thump.

“Mmm… You taste like sweat anyways. I’m going to start a bath, you salty squid.” Ace said. He pushed himself off of the floor and walked into the bathroom, leaving the door wide open.

Kaito stood up from the couch, making his way towards the bathroom and leaning against the wall. He watched as Ace bent over the side of the bathtub, mixing in different oils as the water began to rise. The octoling always made sure to that the temperature of the water and the amount of substances he put in the bath were always correct to avoid them accidentally dissolving. When Ace was done, he turned around and noticed Kaito’s presence.

“You put a lot in there…” Kaito comments, looking down into the bathtub. The water levels were normal, but there was an irregular amount of oil floating on top.

“Well, we’re gonna be bathing together, no? There’s enough for both of us to be in the bath for about seven minutes.” Ace replies, already lifting Kaito’s shirt up and over his head and revealing his upper body, which has even more bruises.

Kaito chuckles, rolling his eyes as he removed Ace’s shirt as well. “You’re a piece of work, you know that?”

“I know.” Ace replied, giving his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips. “Now hurry up, before the bath gets cold!”

-

Kaito sat near the front of the bathtub, his knees at his chest and arms wrapped around him. Ace was sitting behind him, slathering the inkling’s back with lavender essential oils. The bruises had stopped hurting for the most part, Kaito letting out a sigh of relief as Ace massaged his back.

“See, this isn’t so bad.” the octoling said. “You’ve been missing out on free spa time every night.”

“Last time I bathed with you, you did something perverted. Don’t think I forgot.” Kaito retorted.

“What? You mean this?”

Instantly, Ace grabbed a hold of one of Kaito’s tentacles and began rubbing it, causing the inkling to let out a gasp of surprised. Out of instinct, he threw his arm back and elbowed Ace in the noise, causing him to yelp as he fell back into the water. The octoling grabbed at his nose and smiled.

“Worth it!”


End file.
